


Spektrum

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, IronFrost - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Slash, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tonyxloki - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Florence + the Machine Spectrum című dala ihlette ezt a Frostiron egypercest. Kicsit elvont, kicsit melankólikus, de ott van benne a remény.





	Spektrum

Színek vagyunk csak, festett üvegdarabok, te fekete, mint a holló, és fehér, smaragd, jégkék és dicső korok óaranya. Én égő tűzvörös, arany permeteg, csupa meleg barna, olvadt bronz, s sci-fik sejtelmes neonkékje. Szemeid tükre morajló, sötétzöld óceán, bőröd tiszta, érintetlen hó, érintésed egyszerre Egyiptom forró homokja és Norvégia dacos, hűvös szele. Te vagy a borogatás egy lázas homlokon, könnyeid hópelyhek, leheleted könnyed pára, arcod tökéletesen faragott jégszobor, ajkaidról szárba szökken az élet, de egyetlen csókod elég megmérgezni azt.

Én lángoló tűz vagyok, felemésztett ifjúkor, tökéletlen káosz, megannyi bonyolult képlet, s megszelídíthetetlen természeti törvény. Fénylő olajfolt a tiszta abroszon, bíbor bűntudat, vér az erekben, könnyelmű éjszakák és alkoholmámoros nappalok, ez mind én vagyok. Egy össze-vissza barázdált, gondolkodó húscafat, dobogó sötétség és csillagtalan éjszaka, mindössze fémmel és kábelekkel burkolt, egyrészt ember, másrészt robot.

Te vagy az ezüst a tüdőmben, a vas a csontjaimban, a nap, mi megolvasztja gyönge szárnyaim, fény, amely köré éjsötét lelkem gyülekezik, mint vihar előtt a felhők.

S mindezek ellenére egybe olvadunk, a spektrum összes színét felvonultatva, az üvegcserepek összeforrnak, akár a törött csontok. Összenövünk, egymás energiájából élünk, mint holmi piócák, kik a másik vérét szívják, harcolunk, megsebesülünk és megsebesítünk. A te érintésed gyógyít, az enyém pusztít, szerelmünk csupa szenvedély és gyűlölet, vegytiszta ambivalencia. Kioltjuk egymást, de lángra is lobbanunk hamar, csak testek vagyunk, de egyikünk nyers erő, hegy gyomrában kovácsolt, elpusztíthatatlan fegyver, nem e világi mágia, másikunk puha viasz, halandó tudomány, fém, mit majd a rozsda emészt fel, s a forróság határa csak a fizika. Ezer fokon izzunk, fuzionálunk, egyetlen, eddig sohasem ismert anyaggá, valami újjá, valami csodálatossá. Egymás mellett haldokló csillagok vagyunk, s a vég után, ami belőlünk megmaradt, por, hamu, s milliónyi kis atom, egy új élet születik, egy jobb, egy sokkal tökéletesebb, káosz és egyszerre harmónia.

Te a vég vagy, én a kezdet, csak két görög betű, egy újabb ismeretlen az egyenletben. Együtt van csak értelmünk, külön-külön elhanyagolható jelentésünk, én ok vagyok, te okozat, ketten összefüggés. Jég vagy, mélység, hazugság és tábortűz mellett elsuttogott mese, én fém, magasság, alkoholpárában fürdő, kifordított igazság.

Messziről csak fényes pontok vagyunk, díszítés egy nagy, fekete paplanon, együtt égünk, majd pernyévé porladunk. Minket elfelejthetnek, hogy éltünk, lélegeztünk, szerettünk, de tudniuk kell, hogy mi soha de soha nem felejtünk. Valami belőlünk, kettőnk tökéletlen szerelméből úgy is marad, ha más nem, csak egy megbotránkoztató gondolat, talán épp e sorok, ezek a nullákban és egyesekben raktározott betűk. Lehet, csak egy történelemkönyvben elvetett kósza mondat, vagy csontok, melyből új élet sarjad, de valami bizonyíték, hogy itt voltunk, és ezer meg tízezer Celsius fokon égtünk, úgy is lesz. Ez az a gondolat, ami életben tart, és reménnyel tölt el, hogy nem voltunk hiába, nem történt semmi sem ok nélkül. Mikor kereszteztük egymás sorsvonalát, megszűntünk külön-külön létezni, ötvözetek lettünk, egymást felfaló, meleg rozsda, hisz égés csak addig van, míg van minek égnie, s miután önálló lényünk a lassú lángokban elsorvadt, megmaradt valami, ami a mi elegyünk, és ami jobb, mint bármelyikünk bármikor, egyedül lehetett.


End file.
